Two or more radio signals originating from a single transmitted radio signal and received by different antennae are combined in a diversity combiner. These signals are usually of mutually different amplitude and phase, and the task of the combiner is to form a combined resultant signal with a better signal-to-noise ratio than any of the individually received signals.
A diversity combiner of the kind given in the introduction is already known in essential respects, e.g. from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,344. A so-called "Ratio squared Predetection Combiner" is described in this publication. Two intermediate frequency sub-signals of like phase are formed from two incoming radio frequency signals. The two sub-signals are each filtered in their respective bandpass filter with a considerably greater bandwidth than that of the useful signal itself, so that additive noise in surrounding frequency bands are allowed to pass through the filter, as well as the useful signal. The combined signals thus obtained each pass through their respective amplifier provided with automatic gain control, whereby the noise amplitude of the signal from each amplifier will be inversely proportional to the amplitude of the useful signal. The signal from each amplifier is then divided into a useful signal part and a noise signal part with the aid of two filters. The filtered-out noise is detected and the noise level utilized to control the attenuation in a voltage controlled attenuator in the path of the useful signal. The output signals from the attenuators are added in an adding circuit, whereby a weighted aggregate signal is formed from the two intermediate frequency subsignals, the amplitude contribution from each sub-signal in this signal being proportional to the square of the amplitude of the respective sub-signal. The aggregate signal is used for detecting the radio signals and as a reference signal in the formation of the like-phase sub-signals. In a diversity combiner of this kind there is a risk, however, that disturbing radio signals, which have frequencies outside the passband of the filter that filters out the useful signals, pass through the other filters and affect the combiner function.
There are also diversity combiners in which the strongest signal is solely utilized, or in which the signals are added with the same weight (equal gain).